One For The Money
by readinangel
Summary: What would you do for a million dollars? Enter the Rat Race, with six contestants racing halfway across the country for their chance to hit it big. Lie, Cheat, Steal, all for the prize. Roll the Dice. Play the Game. And Win, no matter the cost... AU, AH


**One for the Money**

By readinangel and aprilsdiamond

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters… we just mess with them!

_Summery__**: **_**What would you do for a million dollars? Enter the Rat Race, with six contestants racing halfway across the country for their chance to hit it big. Lie, Cheat, Steal, all for the prize. Roll the Dice. Play the Game. And Win, no matter the cost. AU, AH**

_**RA: **__(readinangel) so aprilsdiamond (my sister) and I have decided to co-write this fic together. We are very excited, it's going to be so much fun; and really different then anything else I have written. Don't worry, there will be a lot of humor… but there will also lying, stealing, cheating… it's going to get rough at some points!_

_**AP:**__(aprilsdiamond) this story is basically everything my LITTLE sister said. We sometimes help each other with stuff we write, so we figured why not write something together. If you haven't ever talked to my sister she's so funny so of course there's going to be tons of laughs!! I'm more drama, drama, drama, so be prepared for that too! Check out all of our other stories too! Peace!!!_

_**RA: **__I'm going to write the girls' POV, while she handles the boys' POV. Though, of course, we will add on to each others. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's more of an introduction to the story…_

_(P.S) We are putting it on my profile because she writes more That 70's Show fan fic, and we thought more people would read it this way. Don't worry, none of our Authors notes will be near as long as this one in the future!_

--

_Edward POV_

I took out my silver flip phone, sighing. One missed call, that wasn't surprising; she was always calling me now. She was clinging on to what we both knew was over. Well soon to be anyway.

I dialed the number, my hands flicking across the buttons quickly. I didn't even have to look at them, it was a routine now.

"Hey," she answered, "I've been waiting for your call, you know." She said this all very fast- as if under pressure not to scream. Her voice was tight controlled, she knew what was coming. And she didn't like it.

"Listen, we need to talk, it's important." I told her, squeezing the bridge of my nose, my eyes closing. She inhaled a sharp, quick breath before answering.

"Edward, I have known you for so long, I know what's happening, and I really don't think we need to go there," she said, her voice wavering slightly. I switched the phone to my other ear; feeling nervousness rising up, boiling within me.

"If you know me so well what am I going to say?" I replied, anger leaking into my voice. She didn't know me as well as she thought she did.

"You're quitting, giving up on us, you always quit Edward, don't let what happened scare you," she seethed. I could hear the frustration in her strained voice. She didn't want it to end. In some ways, I didn't either. She was safe, normal. But that was the problem…

"It isn't about what happened it's just that I can't do this anymore, I need some sort of a break," I told her, using words that she would hopefully understand. She had to. She wasn't that dense…she does go to Harvard after all.

"Ok then, lets just cool things down for the summer then, well both just stay single for the next three months and when school starts we can figure it out," she said hopefully. She was in denial.

"Tanya," I growled, "I really don't know." I could almost see her rolling her eyes at me, calling me a silly little boy.

"Edward, this was the best relationship of your life, don't ruin it because of what happened, ok? Let's just take a break." She pleaded, knowing she won. There was victory in her voice. She was manipulative, but still I loved her. It sometimes just isn't enough.

"Ok, I guess I have to go, I'm leaving for Galveston Island in a couple minutes." I muttered, tired of going around in circles.

"Bye Edward, have a safe trip, I love you, see you in three months," she said and I could imagine the smile spreading across her face. I sighed again. So much for breaking it off…

"Love you too Tanya," I muttered as I hung up the phone. We could fix it when I got back.

I jumped in the car and looked down at the invitation; it was on thick, creamy white paper, and said my name in big, bold, blue letters.

_Dear Mr. Edward Mason,_

_We have an exciting opportunity waiting for you, just follow these instructions. _

Below it were the directions to a resort in Galveston, Texas, and a little note saying that I would get more information there.

Exciting my ass, but I needed an excuse to escape, and here was one ready made. I couldn't face Tanya, not after the incident. No way in hell.

--

_Rosalie POV_

"They could have at least said good bye." Jasper muttered, venom dripping from his voice.

"Not again Jazz, who gives a damn about them. We are in Galveston, and you're complaining because our stupid, stuck up parents didn't say good bye." I snapped, why couldn't he just accept the fact that our parents were asses?

"You're right, it's just… I'm tired of living off their paycheck, when they don't even see us. We should at least earn our money, don't you think?" He asked, unlocking the door into our beach house.

I almost snorted. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, looking around at the glorious hotel room. It was painted in teals and rosy pink. Framed pictures of us as children dotted the walls, our sandy blond hair blending in almost perfectly with the yellow-y sand behind us.

"It's just, we do nothing all day but breath, and at night we party, don't you think that our lives are boring?" He asked me.

"Well, I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight." I told him, a smile on my face as I set my bags down on the floor. I walked into the living room, touching the ornate furniture that I hadn't seen in years. Dust was an inch think on the small coffee table, and I made a mental note to let the cleaning staff know.

Then something caught my eye. I bent down and picked up a stiffly folded piece of paper. It was crisp and thick, with elegant writing in a dark, ocean blue.

I opened it carefully, and gasped. "Jasper!" I screeched, smiling like a lunatic.

"What the…" Jasper muttered, coming into the room.

"We are invited to attend a special get-together at The Sea Side Hotel lounge after that party we're going to, hosted by the owner herself!" I said happily.

"So?" Jasper asked, not getting it.

"Come on, you haven't heard of Sue Clearwater. She does all these amazing things, and is always doing these for people… creating challenges, to win things." I said, but he still didn't get it. "It means that something is going to happen Jasper, I knew it!" I added.

"Are you sure about this Rose?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

"Positive, and besides, you were the one just saying that you wanted something to happen. Now it will. I can't believe you haven't heard of her." I said, grinning. Honestly, I was getting sort of bored of this. "She's in all the magazines."

"Because I read all the magazines," he grinned though. We were in.

--

_Alice POV_

"Come on Bella!" I whined, picking up yet another empty wine glass. I could sure use a full one of those about now. I straightened out my skirt for about the thirtieth time that night, sighing. We still had half the room to go.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She panted, grabbing a pile of plates and plopping them on her cart with a clank. "I hate this. Damn cleanup duty." She added under her breath.

We were at the Sea Side Hotel in Galveston, Texas, waiting tables. Not very glamorous if you ask me, I wasn't supposed to be here…

"Alice, Al-ice," Bella called, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts quickly, my head turning around to look at her.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You just stood completely still for over a minute. Are you alright?" Bella asked, staring at me. I nodded, bending down to pick up a fallen fork. I still couldn't believe this is how my life is turning out. I was 21, and my life was already a complete wreck.

"I'm fine." I muttered once I stood up. I moved on to the next table, quickly grabbing the glasses and plates. God, if I had this kind of money… my life would be totally different. I could do something I loved, not picking up trash of the rich and fabulous.

"Good, because I am so freaking tired. Let's just get out of here." Bella muttered, grabbing things at random, but still moving slow. I just hoped she didn't drop anything. Last time she had we got chewed out by the boss for over an hour.

"I know." I agreed, bending down to pick up yet another stray fork.

"Um ladies, could I have a word?" asked a new, unfamiliar voice. I stood up to fast, and hit my head on the table.

"Shit." I mumbled, rubbing my head. I looked at the intruder, who was a tall girl who looked about eighteen. She had copper colored skin and long, black hair. And she was staring down at us like we smelled something horrid.

"Leah Clearwater, my mom owns the hotel. She asked to speak with you personally. Have no freaking idea why though…" She muttered, gesturing for us to follow her.

Still rubbing my head, I glanced over at Bella, who shrugged, and nodded her head to Leah, who was walking out the door. I sighed, and shrugged, following Leah into the hallway.

Bella was right behind me, with a slightly fearful look on her face. I racked my brains over the past couple days, but I couldn't come up with anything that we had done to get the _owner_ to have to talk to us. But I couldn't figure it out.

We crossed through different hallways, and sometimes guests would peek their heads out and see why to 'waiter girls' were walking down their space. Well boo-hoo to them. I wasn't tracking in anymore dirt in then they were coming back from their sea weed wraps.

Finally arriving on one of the top floors, Leah led us into a master bedroom that was decorated in pale colors and sandy tones. It was very beach-y.

But I focused on the table, where three other people around our age were sitting. They all turned to look at us when we walked in. There was a boy with reddish brown hair, almost a bronze color sitting on one end of the table, looking around as if he didn't want to be here.

Next to him was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. With shining blond hair and tanned skin, she looked like a beach volley ball star slash actress. She smiled haughtily but rolled her eyes at us as we entered. Bitch.

But next to her was the most perfect man I had ever laid eyes on. His hair and skin color perfectly matched the girl's and I had to assume they were siblings. But he had on a completely innocent look on his face, and his eyes were twinkling. His aura was the complete opposite of the girl.

And I sank into the chair next to him, smiling like a little girl. Bella sat in the chair next to me, while Leah walked out of the room.

And then Sue Clearwater, the owner herself, walked into the room, and stood at one end of the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a proposition for you."

--

_Emmett POV_

"McCarty hurry up I need to get there now!" Mike Newton whined from the backseat. He was stuffed between two of my more athletically built friends, Eric and Tyler. Both the girls, Jessica and Angela were seated next to me in the front seat.

"Stop whining Newton, we're almost there, what's the rush anyway?" I asked good naturedly. Not even Mike's whining could put a damper on my vacation. I was a collage graduate and this was my first vacation in four years.

"I just want to be there for topless bingo," he said a grin spreading across his face.

"Topless bingo, as in girls' topless playing bingo," I asked my eyes turning wide as saucers. I wasn't a player or anything. I just was a guy.

"Is this for real Newton?" asked Tyler.

"Boys are disgusting," muttered Angela while Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Mike, I can't believe you would do that, what about us?" whined Jess looking back at her boyfriend.

"It was a joke baby," he said, putting her back at ease. She looked away and started talking to Angela. Mike shook his head and mouthed "no way," to me, Eric, and Tyler.

"Whatever man not messing with your love life," Eric muttered, turning away. I nodded my head in agreement. I pulled up to the Hotel where we were staying, the Sea Side Hotel, supposedly the best in town.

"Thank god, LAND!" shouted Eric and Tyler, both jumping out of the car as I wheeled into the parking lot, nearly hitting a spotless cream Escalade. Oops.

"My driving isn't that bad," I muttered rolling my eyes, "we didn't crash."

"Yeah, because Angela and I were praying the whole ride," teased Jess as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, you made Mike throw up back by Houston; remember it was right after you got that second speeding ticket." Eric chimed in.

"I only got one speeding ticket," I reminded them.

"Yeah only because you flirted your way out of the first one, that blonde cop was all over you," smirked Tyler.

"It worked so shut up." I snapped; did they really doubt my driving skills?

"Yeah well, second time could have gone better," Mike muttered. I growled at him.

"You tried to flirt your way out of a ticket with a sixty year old man." Angela laughed, recalling an incident that I didn't need to relive. Ever.

"He was giving me the gay vibe," I defended myself.

"He had a picture of his wife and six kids pinned to his jacket." said Jessica, rolling her eyes. They had to be so negative… come on, the cup wasn't always half empty.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find the topless bingo, I'll see you later!" I called, ditching them.

I finally reached the top floor; all the interesting stuff happened at the top, I knew. I walked into one of the rooms, ready for this mysterious topless bingo.

I strutted into the room and started to pull my shirt off.

"I love topless bingo!" I announced and I quickly shredded the rest of my shirt and looked around the room. Five people around my age and an old woman were staring at me.

"This isn't topless bingo, is it?" I asked looking around. They all shook their heads.

"Nope, but now you have to be in. Welcome to the game."

--

_Comments or questions? Let us know in a review! Please! _


End file.
